Black Hole: Post Breaking Dawn
by KaseyRae
Summary: Forty years later, Edward and Bella arrive back in Forks, only to run into Charlie once more. Bella doesn't know is she can ever forgive herself for leaving him in the dark. Partly AU.


**AN: I have no idea what this will turn up to be. I doubt a one-shot. Maybe a two shot? We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

BPOV:

It was 2046. Forty years ago, I was a stumbling, brown-eyed, blushing damsel in distress. Sometimes, you don't always know what your life could have been, even if it hits you in the face. I have a daughter, a loving husband and his amazing family, and a perfect best friend. What I didn't have was my family.

Forty years ago, I also made the decision to end my ever-changing life. I became perfect, impenetrable, and immortal. I chose my love over my life. It seemed mindless at the time. Come to think of it, probably any sensible human wouldn't have made a decision like this that quickly. I didn't have much of a choice. I was the one to fall in love with a vampire.

I love my life now, as it is. Nothing would ever get me to turn around and go back. I just hated lying. For ten years, I made up stories about why I couldn't come to family gatherings, potlucks, and Christmases. I had sent yearly checks of $10,000 each to Charlie and Renee, but even so, they still were uncomfortable with my sudden abrupt disconnection from the family.

Charlie knew about us. He knew I was not human, anyway. I couldn't have the heart to tell him what I had become. He didn't ask, and I in return didn't tell. We lost connection after the visit with the Volturi. He hadn't seen Renesmee afterwards. As much as she begged, we told her- and the rest of the family – that it was for the better. They cried when they were told she was diagnosed with "leukemia", and we protested against the donations that were sent our way. We moved to New Hampshire, and never spoke to them again.

It was Charlie's birthday today. We used to send him cards, but it was useless. He would always call and ask to see us, and I would decline. Before long, the calls stopped coming, and after a while, so did the emails and letters. Renee wasn't much more persistent than he was. Eventually, I tried to block out him from my mind; when I did, the pain would usually calm itself down.

Today, the world changed for the worst. I had never regretted my decision to become immortal more than at this very moment. Edward and I had decided to take a trip to Forks again, just for the memories. We had taken a ferry, when we saw the worst thing that we could have ever viewed.

As we got onto the boat, I could see Edward grimace ever so slightly. The thoughts of a horny girl were probably tugging at the seams of his mind. I blocked out all the people I could reach, and he smiled subtly.

"Who is the girl I should block out?" I whispered as we sat down together. In reality, we could stand for immeasurable amounts of time, but we needed to keep up an appearance of being normal.

"That one, sitting next to that old man." He replied, trying not to move his mouth to avoid suspicion of terrorists. "She's relatively short, red hair, blue eyes."

"Got it." I muttered, and quickly shut off my shield to only her. "Any interesting thoughts today?" I asked, smiling.

Edward nodded. "There's the old man right over there; its his 82nd birthday."

"He looks so much like Charlie." I whispered. "I… I just wish… I could tell him everything. Its hard for me to be away from them."

Edward's eyes bored into mine. "I wish we could, too. In their eyes, we are heading towards our sixties. We should be, anyway. Renesmee passed away thirty years ago, on her tenth birthday. She shouldn't exist. There isn't many more things we can do. We lost contact thirteen years ago." He murmured.

"Its just… I wish I could talk to Charlie again. That's all." I said, oblivious to the man's face. I wasn't in love. He was just a replica of my father, if not really him. I doubted we would meet again… I just was probably having a strong dream.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me, his eyes wide. "Edward, what?" I asked, suddenly worried. He did this once a decade, if not even less. He turned to me, his posture tense, and his jaw clenched. A singer, maybe?

"His… his thoughts." He spat.

"Tell me." I urged. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stared at the man for a second more, and then turned to face me.

"_I will never fully understand why she lost contact with me. First Renee, and then her. Damn that Edward Cullen to the deepest pit of hell he can go! What I would do to see Bella again… just this once…" _He recited.

The man… he was Charlie. He couldn't be, but he was. His chocolate brown eyes suddenly met mine, and he gasped.

"_No, its not happening! This young couple… no, I'd know her face from anywhere. But how? And why?" _Edward said quickly.

Charlie walked up to us, then, stumbling on his cane. He gave us both a suspicious look. "May I ask you a few questions, ma'am?" He asked me. I shivered slightly, and nodded.

"What year were you born?" _Remember to lie, Bella! _I reminded myself.

"September 13th, 2026." I recited quickly.

"What town?"

"Chicago, Illinois." Edward could barely restrain his chuckle.

Charlie still looked suspicious. "Do you know of anyone named Renee Dwyer, miss?"

"Yeah," I blurted out with out thinking. Charlie gasped. "Wait… no. No, of course not…" I stumbled. Dammit! Why did I let that out?

Edward stepped in, then. "I think she though you said Lee Myer, her friend that passed away a few years ago." He said.

Charlie decided that it was enough of the games. He finally just addressed us, both by name. "Bella and Edward Cullen?" He asked. Unfortunately, I responded.

"Yes?" I replied, oblivious to his voice. His eyes were suddenly wide, his entire frame shaking.

"No, no, no… It can't be. No…" He muttered softly. Finally, he turned to both of us, and grabbed our arms. "You two are coming with me." He handcuffed us, and we broke out easily. Charlie looked shocked. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at us. "I have a police badge, Bella. Your father isn't afraid to use it."

Edward and I sighed. We weren't afraid of the gun. We were only bulletproof, which would make the bullet kill someone else.

Charlie wouldn't let us move. We couldn't raise more suspicion. Finally, the boat came to a stop. We got up at the same time.

"Happy birthday, Charlie." I murmured in his ear. With that, Edward grabbed my hand, and we were off. We raced off the boat in a blur. To Charlie, we were probably just a figment of his imagination. We only made it a couple of milliseconds before I collapsed onto the ground into a fit of tears.

"Why? Why, did I just fucking do that?" I screamed, as I dry-sobbed.

Edward simply held me until I couldn't cry any longer. "Its alright, Bella, its alright." He crooned softly. "This is why we can't involve ourselves with humans.

For the first time in my entire 59 years, I wanted to fully live my life. That was a choice I gave up years ago. I had to accept the fact that I wouldn't be able to involve myself in Washington.

I saw my family running to meet me. Alice had probably seen this days ago. I was welcomed by hugs and caresses. We finally met eachother's eyes.

"We are moving to London, Edward and Bella. We'd like you to come with us. It's for the better." Carlisle informed us. We simply nodded in agreement. I never wanted to see Charlie again. It was too painful.


End file.
